The Mix Abandoned for now!
by Silver and Yami Sakura
Summary: The characters from Beyblade are new students in Yugi's school. How will their personalities influence those of the Yugioh cast? ps If you want to see Kaiba told off by Kai alot, then please read. (This is my first fic, so it may not be that good) R&R!
1. Introductions

DK: Hey! I just wanted to say that this is my first fic, so it may not be that good, but everybody has to start somewhere. It's a Yugioh/ Beyblade mix.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
The Mix  
  
Chapter One- Introductions  
  
Part One:  
  
It was a busy day at Domino High School, and at nine o'clock, four good friends met at the front doors.  
  
'Hey guys!' Yugi yelled to Tea, Joey and Tristen. 'How're you doin'?'  
  
'I'm fine,' replied Joey.  
  
'Same here,' said Tristen.  
  
'Yep,' said Tea.  
  
The four friends talked some more until the bell rang.  
  
'What do we have for first period?' asked Tristen.  
  
'Math,' replied Tea.  
  
Joey and Tristen looked at each other and groaned.  
  
'Hey mutt!'  
  
'Wadaya want Kaiba?'  
  
'I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to cream you in the oral math quiz.'  
  
'Forgedaboutit! I'm gonna clean yer clocks.'  
  
'In your dreams'  
  
As Kaiba walked by, he "accidentally" knocked Joey's books out of his hands.  
  
'Stupid rich snob! Son of a-  
  
'Joey, if we don't hurry up, we'll be late!' interrupted Tea.  
  
End of Part One  
  
Part Two:  
  
As they entered the class room (just in time to) their teacher, Mr. Firgen, said, 'Class, we have five new students joining us today, so try to be on your best behavior. Got that? Good. You may come in now!'  
  
And who should walk in? The Blade Breakers of course! (Well we know that, but the yugioh cast is completely clueless)  
  
'Please introduce yourselves one by one,' said Mr. Firgen.  
  
The first person, a boy with navy hair and a white and red cap stepped forward.  
  
'Hey there dudes! My name's Tyson,' said the boy (Tyson).  
  
'Hello Tyson,' said the entire class in a dull tone.  
  
'Geeze it's like a graveyard in here,' replied Tyson.  
  
The next boy stepped forward. This kid had black hair, cat eyes, and a yin- yang sign bandana.  
  
'Hello,' he said. 'My name's Ray.  
  
Silence. Ray looked around kind of nervously. Tyson was right about it being like a graveyard in this class. Ray gulped. Not only that, but some of the girls seemed to be eyeing him.  
  
'Hya there! I'm Max!' said Max (the blond kid) so suddenly that everyone jumped.  
  
'And my name is Kenny,' said a boy with HUGE glasses and a laptop under his arm.  
  
Silence.  
  
'Well?' said Mr. Firgen.  
  
Everybody looked at the tallest boy of the bunch. This kid was COOL! He had navy hair on the back of his head, and light blue on the front. He also had blue stripes on his face.  
  
'Well?' said Mr. Firgen again.  
  
The boy opened one eye.  
  
'Yeah?' he said, sounding kind of irritated.  
  
'We're still waiting for your name', said Mr. Firgen.  
  
'Well I don't think I want to tell you,' said the boy, and he went and sat down in an empty seat in the back of the class.  
  
'Ah. just forget about him,' said Tyson. 'That's just Kai'  
  
DK: Well? Didja like it? I promise it'll get more interesting. See Ya! 


	2. The Clash of Titans

DK: Hey Guys, and gals! I'm back, and I promise that this chappie will be more interesting:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or beyblade, dammit!  
The Mix  
  
Chapter Two- Clash of the Titans  
  
Part one:  
  
The room was silent. Nobody had said a word since Tyson had pointed out Kai's name.  
  
'Well,' said Mr. Firgen. 'I suppose you new students can take your seats, and we'll begin our Oral Math Quiz. For you guys, it's like a spelling bee, except with math. I'll let you sit out for a while until you get the hang of it.'  
  
'Thanks much dude,' said Tyson. 'C'mon Ray, Max, Kenny, lets go and sit with Mr. Sourpuss.'  
  
'Well now,' said Mr. Firgen. 'Lets have our winner from last week (and many weeks before that) Mr. Kaiba come up, and he can chose his opponents.'  
  
'Very well,' said Kaiba, somewhat bored. What was the point of this? He thought. I'm just going to beat all of these incompetent, low-class losers.  
  
As Kaiba got up, he surveyed the class, and his eyes fell on the back row that was hosting the new students. He studied each of them carefully, as if they were a puzzle, waiting to be solved.  
  
Tyson, who reminded Kaiba of Joey (so he immediately very much disliked him) was playing with a rubber band.  
  
Max was looking around the room, trying to take in all of the new faces before the end of the period.  
  
Ray was blushing furiously, and trying to both avoid and ignore the winks throne at him by many of the girls.  
  
Kenny was typing away at his laptop. At this, Kaiba smiled inwardly.  
  
He then looked at Kai.  
  
Kai was doing one thing and one thing only. He was staring. Not at Tyson, who was making a bad first impression by playing with that stupid rubber band. Not at Ray (poor Ray!), or Max or Kenny. Kai was staring at him.  
  
It was a cold, hard stare. In a way, Kaiba felt as if Kai was looking right through his surface, and piercing his very soul.  
  
Kai was sitting slouched in his chair, arms crossed, and the moment their eyes met; Kaiba felt a sudden hatred towards him.  
  
He then new that he must make the first move against his newfound enemy.  
  
'Mr. Firgen?' he said. 'If it's OK, I'd like to challenge Kai.'  
  
'Hmmm,' said Mr. Firgen. 'Only if Kai agrees.'  
  
Kaiba looked at Kai, who smirked and got up to take the challenge.  
  
End of Part One  
  
DK: Well sorry for leaving you there. I'll shut up now and get on with Part Two.  
  
Part Two:  
  
'Ok,' said Mr. Firgen. 'Lets get started. Oh and by the way,' Mr. Firgen waved a threatening finger at the class. 'If I see anybody holding up the answers for these two, you're failing! Now, were going to get started with some division.'  
  
'Damn,' said Kaiba under his breath. 'I'm better a multiplication. Oh well, I'm still better than this pansy!'  
  
'Now, lets do a speed round. Ready?'  
  
Kaiba and Kai nodded.  
  
'Alright then, what's 5214 divided by 21?'  
  
Almost before Kaiba could even start to think, Kai answered: '248.2857143'  
  
The entire class gasped, and Tyson and Joey said 'Holy Shit!' at the same time, then, they looked at each other, did the thumbs up, and smiled.  
  
'Um. wow. Mr. Kai?' asked Mr. Firgen.  
  
Kai looked at Mr. Firgen to show that he was listening.  
  
'I was only kidding.'  
  
End of Part Two  
  
DK: Whohooooo! This chapter rocked, if I do say so myself, and I do. Chow 


	3. Tea and Ray, sittin' in a tree

DK: Hey everybody! I got some great reviews for the last chappie, and if anybody has any ideas for the story, please say it in your review, and I'll give you credit in the next chapter. I just wanna say that this is a very pointless chapter, and it just shows how everybody's getting along. Thanks!  
  
The Mix  
Chapter Three- Tea and Ray, sittin' in a tree.  
  
Part One  
  
R-R-R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G-G!  
  
It was a good thing that the bell rang then, because Kaiba's blood was seething turmoil!  
  
Kai smirked, and Kaiba was sure he'd heard him say something under his breath as he walked out of the room.  
  
'We'll see,' he muttered to himself as he to, walked out of the room. 'Just who has the last laugh.'  
  
Now, just because Kaiba and Kai had become mortal enemies, that didn't mean that the rest of the new students were getting along badly with "the gang".  
  
Ryou and Kenny were having a very nice disccusion about one of Newton's theroys. Tyson, Joey and Yugi were comparing pranks, insults, and the newest Deul Monsters cards. Tea and Ray were trailing behind and talking quietly (hehe!), and Tristen was giving Max quick tour of the school as they passed the classrooms: 'And that's Mrs. Jameison's room. She's a real bitch.'  
  
The morning passed by fairly quickly. Kaiba did try to challenge Kai again, but every time Kaiba looked at him, he looked away.  
  
As they (all of the guys and Tea, except for Kaiba of course!) all walked into the cafeteria, Tyson's and Joey's stomachs both growled at the same time.  
  
'Alright!' said Tyson. 'Time to chow! What's for eating?' 'Um.' said Yugi. 'Liver in some sort of purpley, sticky chewy sauce, and for dessert, um, it says here, Lemons. Lemons?'  
  
'Woha!' said Tyson. 'How 'bout we go out for lunch?'  
  
'Sounds like a plan,' said Ray. He turned to Tea (and smiled!). 'Are there any good places around here?'  
  
'We-el.' she said.  
  
'What about that new place, The Pizza Palace?' asked Ryou.  
  
'Cool!' said Tyson.  
  
After they ate, the group of new friends separated. Kai went of somewhere, alone as usual. Ryou and Kenny went to the school library, and Ray and Tea announced that they were going to go explore.  
  
'That's odd,' said Tyson, after Tea and Ray had left.  
  
'What's odd?' asked Tristen.  
  
'Well, usually Ray stays away from girls,' said Tyson.  
  
'Why's that?' asked Yugi.  
  
Tyson and Max exchanged glances and then started to giggle.  
  
'What?' asked Joey.  
  
It took five minutes for Tyson and Max to stop giggling.  
  
'Because,' Tyson finally gasped. 'Because usually when Ray meets a girl, she happens to need some "strong" man to help her with something in an empty room!'  
  
Tristen, Yugi and Joey burst out laughing. 


	4. Why we're here

DK: Hello! Before I get on with my story, I just wanna take some time to explain what Beyblade is (somebody who reviewed The Mix asked me, so if you already know, just skip and go straight to the story). Beyblades are spinning tops that you launch into stadiums, and battle with other Beyblades. The show is about five kids who're a team, and they call themselves the Bladebreakers (well all except for Kai). The kid's names are Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Max Tate, and Tyson um, something. Their blades each host a bit-beast (or sacred spirit), which is kind of a monster. Kai's is the phoenix, Dranzer. Ray's is the tiger, Drigger. Max's is the turtle Draciel, and Tyson's is the dragon Dragoon. There is also a very annoying kid named Kenny (his nickname is "The Chief") who's bit-beast, Dizzi (or Dizzara) is stuck in his laptop. Well! There you have it! Now, on with the story!  
  
P.S- There is more swearing in this chapter then in the others, so if you can't handle it, then go suck a lemon, cause it has to be like this!  
  
Disclaimer: For the love of god! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR YUGIOH!!!!  
  
The Mix  
Chapter Four- Why we're here  
  
Part One  
  
It was a cold afternoon, and the Bladebreakers were sitting around the fire in the hotel sweet that they'd shared for the past month.  
  
'You know what?' said Tyson.  
  
'What?' said Ray, Max and Kenny.  
  
'I'm kinda liking this dimension,' answered Tyson.  
  
'You gotta be kidding!' said an irritated voice from the corner.  
  
'What do you mean, Kai?' asked Tyson.  
  
'Well he does have a point,' said Ray before Kai could answer. 'This is totally different from our, um, world.'  
  
'I know,' said Kenny. 'Who would have figured that by just rearranging a few molecules in the air, one could open an inter-dimensional vortex?'  
  
'Yeah,' sighed Max. 'And besides, we were supposed to be going to the realm of the bit-beasts. Not to this wacky place. There's no Beyblades! '  
  
'Yes, and we can all thank the "Chief" for that,' said Kai sarcastically.  
  
'Hey, man, lay off,' snapped Tyson angrily, which wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.  
  
If anyone knows, you never should tell Kai off, especially if he's already in a pissed off mood .  
  
'What the fuck do you mean?' hissed Kai angrily. The interesting thing was, that he didn't yell. 'I'm in a dimension where there's some fucking damn rich kid trying to hound me at my every turn! And have you even seen our Blades? Or what's left of them, I should say!'  
  
Kai whipped out a deck of cards.  
  
'Look at this!' he said in the same dreadful tone. 'It used to be that Dranzer was virtually indestructible, and now look at him!' Kai drew a card from the deck. The card had a picture of Dranzer on it, with 3000 attack points, and 2500 defense (just like the Blue-eyes). 'If I go out in the rain now, Dranzer's dead! And it's all four-eye's fault!'  
  
The room was silent. The only sound was the crackling of the fire, and the sound of Kai's heavy breathing.  
  
Kenny was on the verge of tears.  
  
'I-I'm sorry K-Kai,' he choked.  
  
Kai looked at the ground. He hadn't really meant to put all of the blame on Kenny. It was kind of interesting being in a hole new place. 'Hey Kenny, I-I,' Kai started.  
  
Everybody stared at Kai.  
  
'I-I. I gotta go get some air,' said Kai.  
  
After he'd left, Ray looked up and said, 'You know what? For a second there I actually thought that Kai was going to apologize to Kenny.'  
  
End of part one  
  
DK: If you wanna see (or read about) Kai and Kaiba getting into a fistfight, then read the next chappie! 


	5. The Fight

DK: Hello! I know that on my bio, it says that Kaiba's one of my fav anime characters, but in this story, I just felt like pounding him into mush (though it's really Kai that gets pounded in the end.hehehe .I'm evil.:). By the way, if you want some funny fics, check out my friend. Her pen name is Agent Anna.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh or Beyblade.  
  
P.S- There is some (actually, much) violence in this chapter.  
  
P.S.S- I think I'm gonna switch this story to the Beyblade section, because it's mostly about the Beyblade characters I'm not sure though.  
  
The Mix  
  
Chapter Five- The Fight  
  
As Kai stepped outside, a cold rush of wind hit him in the face. Kai breathed deep. It had been a while since he'd lost his temper like that, and then again, it had been at Johnny (DK: He's from the show).  
  
Kai walked up a big hill that overlooked Domino city, and sat down by a tree at the top. He surveyed the large town, starting from the outskirts. There where lots of houses and trees. As he looked around a bit more, his eyes fell on the jumble of skyscrapers in the center of the city. He saw the logos of some banks and other small companies, but then he saw something else. The tallest building of the bunch had 'Kaiba Corp.' written on the top in red, glowing letters.  
  
'No way,' Kai muttered to himself. He decided that he should go down and take a closer look.  
  
Once Kai reached the downtown square, he saw that the building had statues of two white dragons at the front. Besides that, it also had a jumbo screen, showing two people playing with the cards that Kai's and the other's Beyblades had turned into. He immediately recognized the two people. The first one was that Yugi kid from school. The second one was Kaiba.  
  
Once Kai went into the building and found where the battle was taking place, he noticed that Yugi looked different somehow. His voice was deeper too, but he quickly shook it off and watched the match.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Kaiba and Yugi tied.  
  
Kai chuckled. He saw how much Kaiba hated to tie. Like himself, Kaiba would rather loose than tie. As Yugi came down from the stadium, he spotted Kai.  
  
'Hey! Kai!' he hollered.  
  
Kai walked towards Yugi.  
  
'That was a good match,' Kai said stiffly (he wasn't very accustomed to complimenting people).  
  
'Thanks!' said Yugi. 'Do you play Duel Monsters?'  
  
'Of course he doesn't. The complicated rules would be too much for his little brain to take,' said a voice.  
  
It was Kaiba. He'd finally recovered from his tie/loss and had allowed himself an insult.  
  
'Leave him alone,' said Yugi.  
  
Kai grimaced. It wasn't the insult, but the fact that Yugi had stood up for him. Kai hated to be cared for.  
  
'Hey, maybe he does play,' said Kaiba spotting the deck sticking out of Kai's deck. 'Got any good cards, or are they all Kuribos?'  
  
Before Kai could do anything, Kaiba reached out and snatched Kai's deck out of his pocket.  
  
'Hey, not bad. for a loser,' said Kaiba shuffling through the deck.  
  
Kai, had no idea what Kaiba was talking about, let alone how to play Duel Monsters, but Kaiba was nearing the end of the deck, and getting closer to Dranzer.  
  
'Whoa!' said Kaiba stopping at the Dranzer card. 'This card is powerful. Hmmm. Dranzer. I've never heard of this card before. Have you Yugi?'  
  
'No, I don't think so,' said Yugi, taking the card and staring at it.  
  
'Well,' said Kaiba, taking the card back, his voice hardening suddenly. 'Maybe I should rip it in half like I did the old man's Blue-Eyes, so it can't be used against me.'  
  
'Kaiba, stop it,' said Yugi warningly.  
  
'Hmmm. should I rip it horizontally, or vertically.,' said Kaiba with a sneer.  
  
'Give him back,' said Kai quietly.  
  
'What's that, runt?' said Kaiba.  
  
'I said, give me my Dranzer back, Kaiba'  
  
'Well. maybe if you asked me nicely, I'll might give your little chicken ba-  
  
But Kai had had enough. He threw himself at Kaiba beating him back against a wall.  
  
'Don't-you-ever-insult-my-Dranzer!' he growled, smacking Kaiba against the wall with each word.  
  
'Kai, stop it! You're going to get hurt!' yelled Yugi, but it was too late. Kaiba, being much taller than Kai, picked him up by the collar of his shirt (he was wearing the Domino High-school outfit) and pounded him into the ground. Kai struggled, and managed to land a few good punches on his larger, and more aggressive opponent, but all in vain.  
  
It was only in the last few minutes of his 'battle' that Kai started to, for the first time in his life, experience true fear. A fear he had not experienced since his ordeal back at Balcove Abby. But still, at the Abby, there was no real pain, only regret.  
  
When Joey, Tristen and Yugi finally pulled Kaiba off, all of Kai's energy left him. He sat there, torn, bleeding, and utterly defeated.  
  
DK: Whoa! I went pretty far with that fight! I think I got that last ligne from some book. it seems familiar. well, bye! 


	6. Consequences

DK: Hey, hey! I'm just here with another chapter. Nothing much to say really. Bye!  
The Mix  
  
Chapter Six (already? Wow it's only been like four days.)- Consequences  
  
*Beep Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Kai woke up with a grunt, turned over, and hit the button on top of the alarm clock.  
  
*Beep Beep Beep Be-*  
  
Kai rolled onto his back.  
  
After he'd sat on the ground for a while, surrounded by Joey, Tristen, Tea and Yugi, he had gotten up, and walked home. What did he care if people had stared at him?  
  
He was grateful that Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny had gone shopping, so the place was empty. The moment he went inside, he had collapsed on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
Kai opened his eyes. Well, actually he tried to open his eyes. One of them opened fine, but the other one seemed to be glued shut.  
  
Kai got up to go see in the bathroom mirror, what the hell was going on.  
  
His entire body was sore!  
  
'Kaiba.I'm gonna.. Murder.in.his sleep.how.dare.he.ARRRGHHHHHHH!'  
  
Having finally reached the bathroom, he had checked the mirror. It was awful! Half his face was black and blue, and the other part was covered in red scratches.  
  
'Um. Kai? Did you just yell? What's wrong?' It was Ray.  
  
Kai reached over and unlocked the bathroom door. When Ray stepped inside, he gasped and put his hands over his mouth.  
  
'Kai, what the?' he said, and then stopped.  
  
Kai's stomach was hurting more than anything, so he unbuttoned his pajamas.  
  
His entire belly was black and blue in the spots where Kaiba had shoved his knees and put all of his weight on.  
  
Ray finally found his voice.  
  
'Kai? What happened? Is this some sort of a disease? Should I go and get Kenny to take a look at-  
  
'Don't you dare,' hissed Kai through clenched teeth.  
  
'Listen Kai, it's not like anybody's just gonna ignore this, so you better fess up,' said Ray.  
  
Kai smirked. 'Gotta hand it to you, Kaiba,' he whispered to himself.  
  
'Kaiba?' asked Ray. 'Kaiba did this?'  
  
'Yep,' was all Kai said.  
  
'How? When? Why?'  
  
Kai decided that he should just answer Ray's questions.  
  
'By punching me. At a stadium in the downtown square. I punched him first 'cause he insulted my Dranzer.'  
  
'Jeeze. he really doesn't like you does he?' said Ray, finding his humor. 'Maybe you shouldn't go to school today. I'll tell the others that your sick.'  
  
'Uh. Thanks, I guess,' said Kai.  
  
At nine o'clock, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny met Yugi and the rest of his friends.  
  
'So how's Kai?' asked Yugi.  
  
'The ol' sourpuss is just sick,' said Tyson.  
  
'Sick? I thought that.'  
  
'He'll live,' said Ray with a smile.  
  
DK: Okkkkkkkk. I have NO more ideas, I only know how it's going to end, so pleeeeeeeeeeeease! Please, please, please. I need YOU! If anybody has any ideas, please either e-mail them to me, or tell me in your reviews (I'd prefer the review thing.). Kay. BYE! 


	7. The Threat

DK: Well, I got a good idea from Silver Angel so, THANK YOU!! I know I've kind of made Kai the main character, and Kaiba evil, but I like it that way. It seems so fitting (hehehe). I've also changed the Dranzer card's attack and defense, so now it's stronger but I'm not gonna tell you what it is now, you'll see soon enough. Also, the Yamis are going to enter the story in this chapter, and Mai should enter soon, so don't fret.  
  
When the Yami and their Aibou is talking through their mind, /it'll be like this/.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Beyblade *walks off grumbling about stupid disclaimers*  
  
The Mix  
  
Chapter Seven- Learning new things  
  
By the end of the day, Tyson, Tea, Max, Ryou and Kenny new what had really happened to Kai.  
  
'REALLY?!' Tyson said loudly when Ray, Yugi, Joey and Tristen told him. 'Wow! Kai's the last person I'd expect to get into a squabble.'  
  
At lunchtime, Tea and Joey pulled out their decks, and started dueling.  
  
'Hey!' said Tyson. 'Those are the cards that our Beyblades turned into!'  
  
'What the heck's a Beyblade?' asked Joey.  
  
The Bladebreakers exchanged glances.  
  
'Erm, never mind,' said Kenny hastily. 'So what ARE you doing?'  
  
'You tellin' me that you don't know what Duel Monsters is?' asked Joey.  
  
The Bladebreakers shook their heads.  
  
'Then we'll teach you! And we'll get you some cards!' said Joey enthusiastically.  
  
'But we DO have the cards,' said Max, taking out his deck.  
  
/There it is again/ said Yami from his soul room.  
  
/What?/ asked Yugi through his mind.  
  
/The cards of these children are different from normal Duel Monsters cards. The first time I felt it, was when I was holding Kai's Dranzer/ answered Yami.  
  
/But these guys don't even know how to play Duel Monsters!/  
  
Yugi felt Yami grin.  
  
/Well/ he said. /I feel a bond between these children and their cards. A bond that is stronger than the one between you and your Dark Magician/  
  
'WHAT?!' yelled Yugi aloud.  
  
Everybody stared at him.  
  
'Are you ok Yugi?' asked Joey. 'Did I just explain magic cards in the wrong way?'  
  
'Um,' said Yugi. 'No, you're doing fine.'  
  
Just then, Yugi noticed that Ryou had the same dazed look, and that he to was talking to Bakura through his mind. Obviously, Bakura felt it as well.  
  
'OH! I get it!' Tyson was saying. 'Wow! This game is complicated, but it's really cool.'  
  
'Hey!' said Yugi, suddenly getting an idea. 'Why don't all of you come to my grandpa's shop after school. Maybe he can teach you some strategies, and even take a look at your decks!'  
  
'That sounds like fun!' said Tyson. 'Wadya say you guys?'  
  
'That'll be great!' said Ray.  
  
'Yeah!' said Kenny.  
  
'I'm in!' said Max.  
  
After school, as Yugi and the rest of the gang headed to Yugi's grandpa's shop, Yugi suddenly felt a strong hand grab his wrist.  
  
It was Ryou, and at a glance, he could tell that Bakura was in charge of Ryou's body. Yugi felt as if he was being pushed aside as Yami took control.  
  
'Hey, Yugi! Are you coming?'  
  
'I'll be right there, Joey!' he herd Yami say. 'What do you want, Bakura?'  
  
'I know that you feel it, Pharaoh,' said Bakura.  
  
'So what are you going to do about it?' said Yami.  
  
Bakura grinned evilly.  
  
'I'm going to sent those children to the shadow realm!'  
DK: Hehehe! I'm so mean. Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter, and why. It's already almost finished, so don't you worry. 


	8. More Bladers!

DK: Hi! I'm sorry for just leaving you there at a cliffhanger, but I didn't feel like writing anymore at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or Yugioh  
  
The Mix  
  
Chapter Eight- More Bladers!  
'I'm going to send those children to the shadow realm!'  
  
'You wouldn't.'  
  
Bakura grinned.  
  
'Try me,' he said.  
  
'OIE! Are you two coming?' yelled Joey from behind.  
  
Yami gave Joey one of his 'This-is-no-time-to-be-happy-somebody's-going-to- get-hurt' looks that sent Joey's smile crashing onto the ground.  
  
As Joey watched Bakura walk away, he turned to Yami and said, 'Yami? Is everything going to be OK?'  
  
'Yes, I think so,' said Yami, totally (and stupidly) ignoring the voice of Yugi inside his head, telling him that he was making a mistake.  
  
Once they arrived at the Game Shop, they found Mai buying some more Harpies to add to her deck.  
  
'Hello everybody,' she said as she spotted them. 'And who do we have here?'  
  
'New friends,' said Tea. 'This is Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Ray.'  
  
'Why hello there,' came grandpa's cheery voice from the stairs. 'Yami, hello! Where's Yug- Grandpa stopped talking as he saw the Bladebreakers. 'Hello, and who might you be?'  
  
After everybody had been introduced and served tea and cookies, the topic of discussion was (what else?) Duel Monsters.  
  
Tyson finally managed to beat Tristen in a Duel.  
  
'Wow!' he (Tyson) said. 'This game is much more complicated then Beyblading!'  
  
'What's Beyblading?' said Yami (still in control of Yugi's body). 'You can't shake it off this time. What is it?'  
  
The Bladbreakers looked at each other uneasily. They were just about to make up and excuse, when, a voice from the doorway startled them.  
  
'Who's Yami?'  
  
It was Kai. He'd made a very rapid recovery (being the "genetically perfect" child that he was) and only had one black eye and some scratches left.  
  
'Geeze Kai,' said Tyson. 'I guess that being hurt hasn't effected your ability to be not noticed. How long were you standing there anyways?'  
  
'Long enough,' said Kai. 'Now,' he added, turning to Yami. 'You still haven't answered my question: Who's Yami?'  
  
The room was dead silent as all eyes were fixed on Yami.  
  
'Well, I guess I'd better tell you,' started Yami, but he was suddenly cut off by a beeping sound coming from Kenny's laptop.  
  
'Oh no!' the young boy yelled.  
  
'What's up Chief?' asked Tyson.  
  
'Well I gave the formula for the molecule pattern to Emily, and I told her to wait a Month and a half. If we didn't come back by then, she could come after us if she wanted!'  
  
'YOU WHAT!' yelled Kai.  
  
'I gave a tracer to Emily, so if she did come, we could find her. It seems that she's at the hill in front of our hotel. We should go and see her.'  
  
'What on earth is goin' on here?!' yelled Joey.  
  
'Sorry, dude, but we gotta go!' said Tyson.  
  
'AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND FOLLOW US!' yelled Kai, who seemed to be beside himself with fury.  
  
As the Bladebreakers ran up the hill, they kept checking behind their backs to see if they were being followed. Thankfully, they weren't.  
  
When they reached the hill, their mouths fell open in shock. Standing there was not only the entire All Starz team and Dr. Judy, but also the White Tigers and The Majestics!  
  
*Time out! Time out! I'm gonna have to explain WHO THE HECK these guys are for the people who don't know. The All Starz team is made up of Eddy, Steve, Michael, and Emily. Also, there's Dr. Judy who's Max's mom. The White Tigers are Ray's old team and they are, Lee, Gary, Kevin and Mariah (Ray's "girlfriend" *Tea is just Ray's friend, but Mariah is more*). The Majestics are Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver. There you have it, now, back to the story*  
  
'MOOOOOOOOOMMM!' yelled Max, running into the open arms of Judy.  
  
'RAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!' yelled Mariah, running into the not-so-open arms of Ray.  
  
Tyson stood there, arms crossed, saying to himself, 'Holy shit. We're in trouble.'  
  
'Well, here's ANOTHER GREAT event that we can all THANK the "Chief" for,' said Kai sarcastically.  
  
DK: So, did you like? I don't know if you read the description of the other teams, but in it I clearly stated that Ray and Tea were just FRIENDS! 


	9. Busted!

DK: Hey! I hope that everybody had a great March Break! I'm gonna try to make this chappie long, because I know that my chapters aren't very long, but if I make it long, it might get boring.. Oh well. I'll try. Bye!  
  
*Warning! Some swearing in this chappie! Kai loses his temper. Also, if you like Gary or Enrique, I'm sorry but I don't like them, so I make them seem stupid. DON'T HURT ME!*  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Yugioh or Beyblade. Never will. (Sigh!) School sucks..  
  
The Mix  
  
Chapter Nine-Busted!  
  
The White Tigers, the Majestics, the All Starz and Dr. Judy sat around the fireplace in the Hotel. They were all listening to the Bladebreakers telling the story of the past few months. It took a little coaxing to get Kai to tell about his fight, but in the end, he gave in.  
  
'Wow, Kai. I really don't think that Russia did you any good,' said Mariah, doubtful that Kai was still loyal to them.  
  
(You have to watch the show to get that, or you have to know the Beyblade story)  
  
'Hmph' was Kai's only response.  
  
'I think that the little traitor boy's finally got some guts,' said Michael, using the "special" nickname he'd made up for Kai after the.. Um.. Thing that happened back in Russia.  
  
Kai, who was pacing around the room, seemed to be in his worst mood yet, and Michael had picked the wrong time to pluck at his nerves.  
  
'Shut the Fuck up!' Kai yelled.  
  
'I was only kidding..,' said Michael sheepishly.  
  
'Well you picked the wrong Fucking time to kid!' yelled Kai.  
  
'Oh really?' said Michael, slowly getting up.  
  
'Stop it you two!' said Oliver.  
  
'Yeah!' added Enrique. 'You're acting like a bunch of. uhn..'  
  
'Babies?'  
  
'That's the word.. I think..'  
  
A sudden knocking sound from the doorway sent them all into a panic.  
  
'It's Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Tea!' called Yugi's voice from behind the door. 'Can we come in?'  
  
'Just a minute!' yelled Tyson, then turning to the newcomers he added, 'Quick! Hide!'  
  
From out side the door, Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Tea exchanged glances as they heard shuffling sounds and some doors slam. Suddenly, a panting Tyson pulled the door open.  
  
'What's the matter?' asked Joey with a smile. 'You hidin' whores or somethin'?'  
  
'Shut..The Fuck..UP!' gasped Kai, leaning on the wall trying to catch his breath.  
  
As they sat down and started to talk, they were interrupted by some muffled noises that seemed to come from the closet.  
  
'Ow! Kevin! That's my foot!'  
  
'Sorry Lee.'  
  
'I can barely breath.'  
  
'What's that smell?' 'Huh?'  
  
'Ewwww! I smell it to!'  
  
'I wasn't me!'  
  
'No, your right. It was Gary.'  
  
'That's Nasty!'  
  
'Gary! You are so uncouth.'  
  
'Sorry..'  
  
'Ok, I can't take it anymore!'  
  
'Neither can I!'  
  
Suddenly, that White Tigers and the Majestics came crashing out of the closet. Right on cue, the All Starz came running out of the master bedroom, Emily in front yelling, 'Michael! Those jokes are horrible! I can't take it anymore!'  
  
'Whoa!' cried Joey. 'You got two UGLY girl-whores, and some UGLY guy- whores!'  
  
'They're NOT whores!' yelled Max.  
  
DK: You like? No? Yes? Should they tell the truth, get sent to the shadow realm, and have a REALLY cool ending? Or should somebody *nudges Kai* lie and say that they ARE whores, and I'll finish the story in a humorous way. Please tell me in your reviews! I'd like to finish with the shadow realm, but if everybody wants, I could make it stupid and pointless... FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I'M JUST KIDDING! I'M GONNA DO IT THE SHADOW REALM WAY! I LIKE THIS STORY WAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY TOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO MAKE IT STUPID! 


	10. To anybody

Ok, I'm sorry to say this, but I keep getting reviews by people who are telling me to continue my stories.

Now, I'm flattered that you like them so much, but I'm afraid that, for now, fan fiction is lost to me. I don't enjoy writing it anymore, and I've taken up fanart.

If you look in my bio, it has a proposition for anyone who's interested, about continuing my stories.

But, please stop asking me to update or finish, because it's not going to happen.

Even if I do take up fan fiction again, the chances of me continuing any of the current stories are really low.

So, again, you can look into my bio if you're interested.

Thank you,

Silver

(ps, I put this into 'The Mix', because it's the story that keeps getting the most reviews)


End file.
